SAKURA DI MALAM NATAL
by Kaho
Summary: Melipat puluhan ribu origami setiap hari bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Sasuke. Namun dia harus bertahan demi mewujudkan impian wanita yang dicintainya../AU/oneshoot/ RnR?
_Kau tahu, aku selalu merasa takut saat malam hari tiba, aku takut saat aku menutup mataku dan tak bisa terbuka lagi. Atau takut tersedak saat makan. Aku takut suatu saat nanti jantungku akan berkhianat._

 _Ne, okaa-san. Apakah di hari natal nanti aku boleh meminta sesuatu? Sesuatu untuk diriku sendiri. Bolehkah aku menjadi egois untuk kali ini saja?_

* * *

 **SAKURA DI MALAM NATAL**

 **All the characters belong to Kishimoto-san**

 **Story by me**

 **.**

* * *

Tuhan sudah menuliskan dengan jelas di tanganNya tentang kehidupan kita, kapan kita dilahirkan, kapan kita menikah, dan kapan kita meninggal. Semua sudah teratur begitu sempurna dan tertata rapi, Tuhan telah menetapkan setiap jalan yang akan kita lewati, yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah menikmatinya, menjalankan setiap harinya dengan baik. Tuhan telah memberikan jalan hidup seadil-adilnya.

 _Yah_

 _Kupikir begitu—_

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno, dulu adalah seorang siswi sekolah yah dulu sekarang bukan lagi. Ia hidup berdua saja dengan ibunya, ayahnya sudah lama meninggal bahkan sebelum dia lahir di dunia ini. Merindukan sosok seorang ayah sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setiap hari, namun apa daya, Tuhan terlalu sayang pada ayahnya hingga Dia mengambilnya terlebih dahulu. Tak boleh bersedih, tak boleh menggerutu apalagi mencaci. Karena kehidupan itu selalu berulang. Kau lahir dengan ketidakberdayaan, dan kau mati seperti itu. Banyak orang bilang hidup ini hanyalah drama, nikmati dan jalani. Rasakan kebahagiaan namun renungi kesedihan. Tak peduli berapa lama lagi sisa hidupmu... Melakukan semua yang terbaik untuk hidup dan untuk kebahagiaan orang terdekat adalah prioritas pertama. Karena hanya dengan melihat senyum mereka mampu membuatmu berpikir bahwa kau masih dibutuhkan..

Namun dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini sepertinya ia hanya menambah beban bagi mereka, dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini ia tidak akan pernah melihat senyum tulus dari mereka. Sakura mengangkat tangannya menghalau sinar matahari pagi yang mengenai wajahnya dengan jari-jarinya yang kurus. Hangat matahari yang seperti ini entah kapan akan berhenti ia rasakan. Sakura menarik nafas panjang, menahannya dalam dada, menikmati sensasi oksigen segar memenuhi paru-parunya. Atau kapankah dirinya akan mulai berhenti bernapas. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan konyol selalu melintas di pikirannya. Salah satunya kapan selang kecil di tangannya ini bisa ia lepaskan atau setidaknya kapan dia bisa berjalan kembali..

Pandangannya lantas beralih saat seorang dokter datang bersama suster yang membawa sebuah papan catatan. Rutinitas paginya akan segera di mulai. Seperti biasanya tak ada yang menemani dirinya, ia sepenuhnya seorang diri sekarang, sendiri dalam arti lain. Setidaknya untuk saat-saat seperti ini ia ingin sang ibu bisa mendampinginya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakura." Suara lembut yang tidak asing lagi di telinga membuat gadis soft pink itu tersenyum.

"Baik."

Seperti itulah jawaban yang selalu Sakura berikan. Dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya, ia merasa baik namun entah mengapa ia merasa sakit secara bersamaan. Saat sang dokter menaikkan lengan piyamanya ia bisa melihat tiktik-titik kecil bekas suntikan yang hampir memenuhi setengah tangannya dan sekarang akan bertambah lagi.

"Kakashi-sensei.." laki-laki berambut perak yang hampir menghunusnya dengan suntikan itu mendongak menatap pada Sakura yang memamerkan wajah cerianya namun tentu saja mata hijau terang itu tak mampu menyembunyikan perasaan terdalamnya. "kau tahu, aku selalu penasaran dengan wajah sensei, nee bisakah kau memperlihatkannya?" Sakura mendekat berbisik kepada dokter yang selama ini senantiasa merawatnya. Masker yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya begitu membuatnya penasaran. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak tahu bagaimana wajah orang yang selalu merawatnya selama ini?

"Ahh, nanti aku akan menunjukkannya padamu, tapi bukan sekarang.."

Sakura berjenggit saat jarum kecil itu akhirnya menerobos masuk. Kakashi lalu menekankan sebuah kapas. Setelah pemeriksaan selesai dan suster juga selesai mencatatnya mereka pergi. Bersamaan dengan itu Sakura melihat ibunya yang baru datang membungkuk pada mereka lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Ah, gomen kaa-san terlambat. Cuciannya bertambah banyak hari ini." Mebuki mulai meletakkan sekeranjang buah yang sempat ia beli lalu menatanya di meja, "ada yang dokter katakan saat memeriksamu tadi?"

Sakura menggeleng dalam diam, ia terus memperhatikan ibunya yang masih sibuk. Ia bahkan membawa cucian yang belum sempat dikerjakan bersamanya.

"Kaa-san.. Aku pulang saja ya, aku dirawat di rumah saja ya.."

"Kau ngomong apa sih?"

"Aku bosan disini. Lagipula aku tahu kaa-san tidak ada uang lagi.."

Bolak-balik ke rumah sakit tentunya selain melelahkan juga menguras uang mereka. Apalagi semenjak Sakura harus tinggal disini sejak dua setengah tahun lalu karena tubuhnya yang sering drop membuat Mebuki harus mengencangkan ikat pinggangnya. Tabungan yang sempat ditinggalkan suaminya sudah lama habis dan sekarang demi menutupi kebutuhan hidup dan pengobatannya memaksa Mebuki harus bekerja serabutan. Tak jarang karena uang yang semakin menipis Mebuki terpaksa hanya minum untuk mengganjal rasa laparnya. namun demi kesembuhan putri tercintanya ia akan melakukan apapun bahkan kalau bisa ia ingin menukar dengan nyawanya. Sebuah permohonan yang klise memang, namun kalau dia bisa menukarnya kenapa tidak? Melihat Sakura hanya terduduk sendirian di kamar rumah sakit dan memandang kosong keluar jendela terkadang membuatnya tidak sanggup untuk datang kemari. Teman-temannya hanya sesekali saja menjenguknya. Dan... tiga buah toples berisi bangau kertas mengalihkan perhatiannya, Mebuki menyentuh salah satu toples yang masih belum penuh.

"Sudah berapa banyak kalian membuatnya?"

Sakura memajukan bibirnya mendengar sang ibu mengacuhkan permintaannya sebelumnya, "Dua ribu lima ratus."

"Heee sudah banyak ya.. Memang mau bikin berapa banyak?"

"Tiga ribu. Sasuke-kun bilang akan menyelesaikannya sebelum natal ini."

"Begitu kah... kenapa bikin banyak sekali, bukankah seribu bangau saja sudah cukup?"

"Sasuke-kun bilang semakin banyak maka akan semakin dikabulkan."

Mebuki mengangguk, entahlah namun ia merasa beruntung meski dalam keadaannya yang seperti ini ada seorang pemuda yang bersedia mencintai Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang mereka temui di rumah sakit ini dua tahun lalu bersedia menemani putrinya. "Ah, ibu mau melanjutkan pekerjaan dulu ya, soalnya Sasuke-kun sudah datang tuh." Mebuki berbisik sambil memandang seorang pemuda yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu ia lalu bergegas keluar.

"Jam segini sudah pulang?"

"Aa.."

Sasuke menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang Sakura. Seperti biasanya, tidak terlalu banyak omong, Sasuke langsung saja mengeluarkan tumpukan kertas origami dari dalam tas dan mulai melipatnya. Sasuke adalah orang yang ia temui dua tahun lalu di rumah sakit ini, entah kebetulan atau takdir. Saat itu kebetulan Sasuke sedang menunggu ibunya yang sedang koma, beberapa jam sekali Sasuke akan keluar untuk duduk sendiri di taman, Sakura yang sebelumnya hanya melihatnya dari jendela kamar memutuskan untuk bergabung. Pada mulanya jangankan mengobrol, melirik padanya pun Sasuke tidak sudi. Namun lambat laun akhirnya Sasuke mau berbicara dengannya meski hanya sekedar menjawab pertanyaan saja.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Setelah menjenguk ibunya, Sasuke akan datang ke kamarnya untuk sekedar mengobrol sedikit lalu kembali lagi. Terus seperti itu sampai satu tahun kemudian akhirnya ibunya meninggal. Saat mendengar kabar itu Sakura benar-benar ingin berada di sisi Sasuke, namun tepat disaat itu juga karena mendengar kabar buruk tersebut kondisinya memburuk ia bahkan sampai tidak sadarkan diri. Saat bangun yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis, ia merasa kesal, ia takut Sasuke akan membenci dirinya, ia takut kesepian lagi.. Namun kenyataannya satu bulan setelah kematian ibunya Sasuke datang kembali membawa setumpuk kertas origami. Tanpa menjelaskan apapun pada Sakura ia terus melipatnya tanpa henti sampai malam, sampai jam besuk di tutup, ia akan pulang setelahnya lalu keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah dia akan langsung datang kemari dan melipatnya lagi. Mitos yang mengatakan kalau jika kita berhasil membuat seribu bangau kertas permohonan akan terwujud memenuhi pikiran Sasuke. Meski pun Mebuki mengatakan kalau Sasuke mencintai Sakura sebenarnya mereka berdua tak lebih dari sekedar teman. Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Sakura, begitu pula Sakura. Sakura tahu dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini ia tidak berhak memikirkan apapun tentang menyukai seseorang atau masa depannya. Ia menyukai Sasuke, namun tak ada kesempatan untuk mengatakannya. Ia nyaman dengan status mereka sekarang, ia merasa nyaman dengan tingkah laku Sasuke padanya. Biarlah jika memang akan selalu seperti ini..

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn.."

"Gomen.."

Laki-laki itu berhenti melipat dan segera menoleh kearah Sakura. Semakin hari tubuhnya semakin kurus saja. Sasuke meraih pipi pucat Sakura dan mengelusnya, dingin... "Kau sudah makan? Mau aku kupaskan apel?"

Sakura menggeleng sambil memegang tangan Sasuke di pipinya, "Aku sudah makan bubur bangun tidur tadi." Sakura lalu memegang tangan Sasuke dengan dua tangannya, "Sasuke-kun, kalau nanti.. kalau nanti aku tiba-tiba pergi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan menangis?" Sakura terkikik, sementara itu Sasuke hanya diam, "Nee apa kau ingat impianku di hari natal?"

"Aa.." Sasuke menarik tangannya lalu menunduk untuk mulai melipat lagi, "Impianmu itu sangat tidak masuk akal."

Sakura terkikik, ia tahu itu. Berharap bunga sakura akan tumbuh di hari natal adalah hal yang mustahil. Tapi jika itu benar-benar terjadi bukankah akan menjadi indah? Sakura menggembungkan pipinya tatkala mengingat bahwa dia sudah melewatkan natal tahun kemarin. Dan tahun ini juga sepertinya ia akan melewatkannya lagi, mengingat dokter tidak mengijinkannya keluar dan Sasuke yang tidak mau mengajaknya kabur.

"Kalau kondisimu membaik aku akan meminta ijin pada dokter untuk membawamu keluar saat natal.." Pandangan Sakura teralihkan saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Benarkah? Benarkah tahun ini ia bisa merayakan natal? Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya gembira, ia ingin sekali memeluk Sasuke saat ini juga. Namun rasanya itu terlalu berlebihan jadi Sakura hanya menggigit bibirnya mencoba meredam teriakan yang bisa saja meledak.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke menoleh pada gadis yang sedang memandangi kursi rodanya. Tubuh Sakura kembali melemas, ia lupa kalau ia tidak bisa berjalan lagi, ia tidak mungkin menyuruh Sasuke untuk terus mendorongnya kan?

"Jangan khawatirkan itu. Aku hanya mendorongmu satu tahun sekali jadi tidak masalah." Sasuke terkekeh renyah mencoba menenangkan kekhawatiran Sakura.

.

.

.

 **Dua minggu sebelum natal.**

"SAKURA!"

"Anda tidak boleh masuk nyonya."

Dengan beruraian air mata Mebuki mencoba menerobos kamar dimana sekarang Sakura sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Satu jam yang lalu saat Mebuki datang dia menemukan Sakura tergeletak dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah, dokter menjelaskan sedikit kalau kemungkinan Sakura tersedak saat tidur, karena memang dengan kondisinya yang semakin memarah tersedak seperti ini saja sudah sangat berbahaya apalagi saat itu otot-otot tubuhnya akan mendadak menegang, jadi jangankan untuk menekan bel pertolongan untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya saja dia tidak akan bisa. Mebuki sangat ingin mengutuk mereka para dokter dan perawat karena membiarkan hal ini terjadi pada putrinya, namun ia menyadari kalau dia sendiri juga sering meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Mebuki terjatuh lemas, meraung di depan kamar Sakura. Gadis yang ia rawat dengan kasih sayang sampai sekarang, gadis yang selalu menampakkan senyum cerianya, gadis yang akan bercerita apapun bahkan tentang semut-semut yang merayap di dinding padanya kini terkulai tidak berdaya. Bagaimana bisa Mebuki akan melalui hari-harinya tanpa semangat yang selalu diberikan oleh Sakura? Bagaimana bisa Mebuki akan bertahan dengan semua ini.

"Baa-san."

Sasuke bergegas berlari saat melihat Mebuki menangis pilu di depan kamar Sakura. Diangkatnya pelan tubuh lemas itu. Dalam kekalutannya wanita yang terlihat sangat lemah itu mulai bercerita tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sakura. Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya merasakan ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin seseorang yang ia sayangi kembali direnggut paksa darinya. Ia tidak ingin mengulangi kepahitan seperti itu lagi. Namun ia tidak boleh menunjukkan perasaannya, ia tidak ingin Mebuki menjadi semakin kacau.

Satu jam kemudian karena keadaan tidak kunjung membaik Sakura dipindahkan ke ruang lain. Dan untuk sementara waktu Sakura tidak boleh menerima tamu siapapun bahkan ibunya. Dari balik kaca pintu iris kelam Sasuke memandang Sakura yang masih tidak sadarkan diri dengan oksigen yang terpasang di mulutnya. Wajahnya sangat pucat, napasnya terlihat sangat pelan dan berat. Bagaimana bisa hal seperti ini terjadi, bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu ia masih sangat cerewet membicarakan tentang natal mereka bulan ini. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba dia tidak sadarkan diri padahal sudah berjanji akan menjaga kondisi tubuhnya. Jangan bilang Sakura mau membatalkan rencana mereka. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya lalu segera berlari meninggalkan Mebuki yang melihatnya bingung. Terkadang Mebuki sempat terbesit sebuah pikiran dimana Sasuke akan merasa bosan menemani Sakura, atau merasa malu dengan Sakura. Namun Mebuki tidak akan pernah mau menyalahkan Sasuke seandainya itu memang benar. Mengingat Sasuke adalah pemuda tampan, dia jelas tidak akan mau bersama putrinya. Seharusnya ia malah bersyukur karena dua tahun ini Sasuke bersedia menemani Sakura saat dirinya sedang bekerja.

Satu minggu sebelum natal, saat Mebuki baru saja tiba di rumah sakit Sasuke menghampirinya. Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke mulai mengatakan sesuatu, wajahnya serius, kedua tangannya mengepal. Bersamaan dengan penuturan Sasuke padanya Mebuki terlihat terkejut dan marah padanya, ia bahkan sempat menampar Sasuke. Namun hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Sasuke berlutut di hadapan Mebuki. Kenapa? Dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini kenapa Sasuke ingin membawa Sakura keluar hanya untuk merayakan natal? Apakah dia pikir keadaannya ini main-main?

"...Aku mohon.." Sasuke berkata lirih. Memohon pada Mebuki untuk bisa mengajak Sakura keluar natal nanti. Namun tak ada jawaban, yang ada hanyalah suara tepakan sepatu yang menjauhinya. Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Mebuki yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

.

.

Mebuki duduk di samping Sakura, tangannya mengelus dahi Sakura dan menyingkirkan helaian pink dari sana. Perkataan Sasuke padanya tadi pagi terus terngiang di pikirannya. Dia tahu Sasuke hanya bermaksud baik pada putrinya, tapi tidak bisakah dia menunggu sampai keadaan Sakura membaik?

"...Kaa-san.."

Suara lemah Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Mebuki. Wanita paruh baya itu dengan perasaan panik dan gembira memegang kedua pipi Sakura. "Kau sudah sadar?" Mebuki berulang kali melayangkan ciumannya, sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum lemas. "Kaa-san mau panggil dokter sebenta—"

"Nanti saja.." tangan kurus Sakura menggapai lengan ibunya, "sudah tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"18. Kenapa memangnya?"

Sakura menghela napasnya, tersenyum lega. Namun mengetahui kondisinya yang seperti ini air matanya sontak mengalir. Dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini Sasuke sudah pasti tidak akan mau membawanya keluar.

"K-kau kenapa Sakura? Ada yang sakit?" Mebuki mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang semakin lama semakin terlihat sangat kesakitan, namun semakin dia mencoba menenangkannya semakin pecah pula tangisannya. Sakura hanya ingin mengatakan kalau ia ingin merayakan natal ini bersama dengan Sasuke hanya saja ia tidak berani karena sudah pasti ibunya akan melarangnya. Ia terus saja menangis hingga membuat Mebuki turut menangis karena tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan putrinya.

 _Ne, okaa-san... Apakah di hari natal nanti aku boleh meminta sesuatu? Sesuatu untuk diriku sendiri. Bolehkah aku menjadi egois untuk kali ini saja? Bisakah okaa-san membiarkan aku pergi? Okaa-san, aku tahu aku tidak akan menemui natal lagi tahun depan jadi bisakah kau mengijinkan aku untuk merayakan natal untuk terakhir kalinya?_

 _.._

 _._

Mebuki berjalan terhuyung menyusuri koridor, berjalan tanpa arah. Sesekali ia menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya. Permintaan Sakura untuk bisa merayakan hari natal membuatnya dilema. Ia mengingat bagaimana Sakura memohon kepadanya. Tepakan kaki Mebuki terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal berada di atas pohon, yah itu Sasuke, dalam cuaca bersalju seperti ini Sasuke yang sudah mendapatkan ijin dari rumah sakit mulai menempelkan origami berbentuk bunga sakura di pohon tersebut. Tidak peduli dengan cuaca dingin atau ranting yang licin yang telah membuatnya terjatuh berulang kali, Sasuke tetap terus melanjutkan menempeli pohon itu dengan origami bunga sakura yang sudah dibuatnya.

Malam natal tiba, Mebuki masih menemukan Sasuke sibuk dengan pohon sakura buatannya. Dia tahu Sasuke melakukan semua ini demi putrinya. Apakah Sakura sesepesial itu hingga membuatnya rela berada di tengah salju macam ini. Membuat origami dan menempelkannya seorang diri tentu sangat melelahkan. Datang setiap hari dan pulang larut malam demi mewujudkan mimpi putrinya bisakah itu disebut berlebihan?

 **Brukh**

"SASUKE!"

Tepat setelah menempelkan bungan terakhir Sasuke terjatuh. Mebuki tanpa pikir panjang segera menghampirinya, rupanya Sasuke hanya terpeleset entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Entah mengapa saat melihat Sasuke seperti ini rasa lega dan sakit berbaur menjadi satu. Ia merasa lega karena Sasuke baik-baik saja, namun ia merasa sakit karena...

"Bawalah.."

Sasuke memandangi Mebuki dan wanita itu kembali berkata dengan suaranya yang lirih, "aku mengijinkanmu membawa Sakura... bawalah dia keluar dari penderitaannya.. bebaskan dia dari semua ini..."

Mebuki tahu Sakura tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, penyakit yang terus menggerogoti tubuhnya tak bisa disembuhkan. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya ia ingin melihat putrinya tersenyum, ia ingin melihat Sakura merasakan kebahagiaan sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar pergi.

Selanjutnya dengan bantuan Mebuki mereka mulai memasang lampu-lampu khas natal. Mereka ingin mewujudkan impian Sakura bagaimana pun caranya. Satu jam sebelum tengah malam Sasuke datang ke kamar Sakura. Pemuda raven itu menarik napas panjangnya. Sakura nampak sudah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, Sasuke mengambil botol infus dari tempatnya dan mulai membopong tubuh Sakura namun sepertinya gadis itu terbagun, terdengar dari suara pelannya yang merembet ke telinga Sasuke.

"Kita akan merayakan natal sesuai janjiku." Jawab Sasuke setelah akhirnya mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Sakura. Sasuke dengan perasaan sakit yang tertahan terus membopong tubuh ringan Sakura ke belakang gedung rumah sakit, dimana pohon sakura buatannya berada. Sakura tertegun saat menyadarinya, ada perasaan senang dan sedih yang bercampur di hatinya. Perasaan senang karena impiannya terkabul, dan perasaan sedih karena dia tahu Sasuke yang menciptakan bunga-bunga yang mungkin bisa sampai puluhan ribu. Kenapa? Sampai sekarang pun ia masih merepotkan orang lain.

"...Gomen.." Sakura kembali berkata lirih. Namun cukup untuk menambah perih di hati Sasuke. Dua tahun berlalu setelah mereka saling kenal, kehadiran Sakura yang selalu ada saat dia sedih, sikap riangnya yang selalu mampu untuk membuatnya tersenyum juga gurauan-gurauan yang sering terlontar akhirnya membuatnya jatuh cinta. Yah, Sasuke mencintai Sakura, hanya saja ia tidak berani mengatakannya ia takut perasaannya hanya akan membuat Sakura terbebani.

Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di kursi di bawah pohon lalu mulai menyelimuti Sakura dengan berlapis-lapis jaket dan syal. Sasuke lantas duduk disampingnya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memutar lagu-lagu natal. Natal mini yang dia buat nyatanya mampu membuat Sakura tersenyum. Memang, tidak ada yang lebih berarti lagi selain senyuman dari orang yang ia cintai meskipun di balik sweaternya itu tubuh Sasuke dipenuhi memar karena terjatuh. Namun orang-orang yang terus berjuang sampai akhir akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal.

"Kau masih mau menyelesaikannya?" ujar Sakura pada Sasuke saat pria itu kembali melipat kertasnya membentuk bangau.

"Hanya kurang beberapa saja hingga pas tiga ribu buah.."

"Hmm.." Sakura mengangguk-angguk lalu mendongak menatap bunga sakura buatan Sasuke diatasnya, "...terima kasih untuk semuanya Sasuke-kun.."

"Aa.."

"...Kau ingat disini adalah tempat dimana kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Saat itu Sasuke-kun tidak peduli dengan kehadiranku.." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, "tapi akhirnya karena kekuatanku kau mau berbicara denganku." Sakura terkekeh pelan sementara Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya. "Kau tahu aku selalu berdandan sebelum kau datang ke kamarku? Ah mungkin Sasuke-kun akan berpikir kalau aku ini genit.. kau boleh mengatakannya kok kalau mau.." lagi-lagi Sakura terkekeh megundang iris hitam itu untuk memandangnya, tangan Sasuke dengan gemas mengacak rambut Sakura namun sesuatu membuatnya terpaku. Helaian-helaian pink menempel di tangannya beberapa terjatuh begitu saja bersamaan dengan itu Sakura menunduk. "...Kau tahu aku sangat ingin memanjangkan rambutku, aku ingin terlihat cantik di depan Sasuke-kun.. namun aku tidak bisa.."

"Setelah kau sembuh kau pasti bisa memiliki rambut panjangmu..." Sasuke melemparkan tatapan lembutnya, meski pun dia sendiri tidak tahu perkataannya itu akan membuat Sakura senang atau malah membuatnya merasa lebih buruk. Sasuke tahu Sakura sudah menyadari waktunya yang semakin lama semakin mendekati akhir.. Terkadang gadis itu terbatuk berulang kali membuat Sasuke ingin sekali membawanya masuk, namun dengan keras kepalanya Sakura menolak. Mereka melewati menit demi menit dengan Sakura yang mendominasi percakapannya meskipun suaranya lama kelamaan memelan, sementara Sasuke hanya menjawab dan melipat satu persatu kertasnya. Hingga saat kertas terakhirnya hampir selesai ia menjatuhkannya. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, liquid bening mengalir jatuh dari matanya saat gadis itu mendadak bersandar di bahunya. Sasuke tahu itu...

"...Oyasumi mo, Sakura.."

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Yosh fic angst pertama, nggak tahu bakal ngena atau nggak. Masih bingung juga mau kasih penyakit apa, yang jelas parah. Parah banget pokoknya /halah/


End file.
